Because of You
by KeepCalmAndGingerOn
Summary: Stiles is feeling more alone now more than ever. How could anyone love him? Will Derek be able to help fix whats left and show him that true love does exist? STEREK! Some abuse
1. Chapter 1

**DEREK**

Running seemed the only thing he was good at. He couldnt be Stiles mate he just couldnt, it wasnt right. The teen deserved more. Derek vowed to himself that he would not act on his wolf. Even with denying himself his mate he would be doing the teen a favor. How could anyone want to be with him.

He had to put as much distance as he could between himself and Stiles at the moment or he wouldnt be able to contol his actions. But even as he was going to his house he couldnt shake the feeling that in some way Stiles needed him there at that moment.

He shook his head as he walked into his house. This was going to be a long week.

**STILES**

Stiles slammed his jeep door shut. He wasn't ready to be at home and was still wishing Scott wasn't so caught up with Allison so he could see just how much Stiles was hurting.

Slowly he opened the door to his house trying to slip in unnoticed, hoping that his dad would already be passed out. No such luck was found when a fist came out of nowhere slamming hard into his face. The Force was so strong it sent him falling to the ground where his dad was able to get in a few good kicks before walking upstairs to his room.

Stiles slowly forced himself to get up and limp over to the kitchen to get the necessary things to clean up the blood staining the ground. Once that was done he painfully made his way upstairs. Before going into the bathroom he grabbed a towel from the hallway. In the bathroom he took off his shirt and looked in the mirror to try and access the damage caused. He sighed turning away to turn on the shower.

He sat down on the toilet not able to look at himself in the mirror. How could anyone love him when he was so broken and disgusting looking. When he got in the shower he finally let it all out. Tears running down his face mixing with the water.

Once the tears finally stopped he got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and started to slowly hobble his way across the hall to his room. He didn't know exactly how bad the damage was but he knew it was really bad this time. He hoped nothing was broken as he curled up into his nice warm bed. He turned over to look at the picture that was sitting on the nightstand next to his bed.

A few tears slipping out unwanted as he apologized to his mother for not being stronger.

**REVIEW-**

**Hey I hoped you liked it :)**

**This is my first fanfic and i just want to know if i should keep going or if this story is just a ton of crap! so let me know! :D**

**THANKS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**STILES**

School sucked. That's all Stiles had to say. With the full hallways and all the bumping back and forth he was trying to just hold back the tears of pain by the time he made it to class.

Scott didn't show to chemistry but he did text stiles saying he would be ditching and spending the day with Allison. Stiles scoffed before putting his phone away, which landed him in detention. The Teachers have something against him

After detention Stiles dragged himself out to his Jeep sighing when he saw Isaac leaning against the side of it. Over the past month he grew away from Scott and closer to Isaac.

"Hey man, you okay?" Isaac asked when Stiles was close enough to him. Stiles just shrugged in return. "Well if everything is okay than can I come over for a while? Derek is mad at Erica and I don't want to be around for that." Stiles couldn't help but look up at that. "Why is he mad?" Stiles questioned. "Oh I don't know something about her hitting you?" Stiles nodded as they both got into the jeep.

The ride home was silent but a comfortable silence. Isaac could feel the tension start to rise in Stiles as they pulled up to his house. And by the time they were at the front door he could smell the fear that was coming off the boy in waves.

Inside the house felt cold but Isaac didn't comment knowing that Stiles wouldn't be comfortable talking about it. They head up to Stiles room to do the days worth of homework before Isaac would have to leave.

Stiles phone buzzed while finishing up the last but of his history report. He checked it, tensing up. His dad had texted him saying he had to work late that night and that dinner better be made for him when he got home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Stiles slowly laid back on he bed his stomach still hurting. He heard the door close behind Isaac. He loved Isaac really like a brother though but he couldn't stand anymore of the looks he was being given. He knew there was something wrong with his dad's treatment of him but he couldn't help not wanting to tell people. He can't take the looks of pity that would surely be directed his way.

After finishing his shower Stiles realized that he had forgotten his clothes in his room so he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed across the hall. Going straight to his closet to get out some sweatpants he didn't see the glowing red eyes coming from the other side of the room. Once Stiles had changed his clothes he made his way over to the other side of the room to put on some cologne. Stiles didn't see those eyes until he looked into the mirror.

He let out a somewhat girlish scream dropping everything. Before realizing it was just Derek. "Hey dude what's with the glowy eyes?" He said as Derek stepped out of the shadows his red eyes fading as he got closer to Stiles.

Stiles didn't know what was happening to him. His heartbeat picking up speed with every step closer Derek took closer to him. Derek reached a hand out to run it over the bruise on his stomach. Stiles did everything in his power to stop the small flush that was spreading all over his skin.

"Who did this?" Derek asked while still tracing his hand over his bruise. "No one" Stiles was quick to counter. His heartbeat spiking with fear that someone might find out his secret. But he couldn't help that in the back of his mind, a little piece of him wanted to have someone who he can share his secret with.

He looked up at Derek gasping when he was met with angry glowing red eyes.

**DEREK**

He couldn't help himself as he reached out to touch the bruise that marred the perfect creamy skin of his mate. He could hear his mate's heartbeat pick up when questioned about the damage done.

He felt his anger rise at whoever did this to Stiles. He couldn't help wonder if maybe it was Erica again, but he highly doubted she would dare lay a hand on stiles again. He forced his anger down so he wouldn't scare Stiles when he heard the soft gasp come from him. Derek was confused as to who could hurt someone so precious as Stiles but that night he vowed he would do a better job in protecting the weakest member of the pack but better yet he would do everything in his power to make sure his mate was safe.

When his eyes met Stiles eyes and he saw the tears that were collecting there he couldn't stop himself as he leaned into stiles and wrapped his arms around him in a tight but gentle hug.

Stiles for the first time in a long time felt like someone truly cared about him.

**Please Review! :)**

**Let me know if you still like it or if its getting boring! Also if you have any ideas on where this story should go just tell me and i will try work it in :)**

**Thanks so much for reading i hope you like it :D**


End file.
